celestial_champions_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Powers
'' Prayer: '(Milky Way) Rank X: X equals amount of Celestail Energy you can store Attributes: Can pray to refill Celestial Energy, However requires servel minutes without bieng interrupted Advanceing: Requires X number of Points, where X equals the number you are advancing to (Ex. to advance to Rank 2 would require 2 Points) '' Emulate Divinity: (Argatha)'' : Rank X: X equals amount of Celestial Energy you can store : Attributes: When useing any Celestial Power, add a dice for Emulate Divinity : Advancing: Requires X number of advancements, where X equals the number you are advancing to (Ex. to advance to Rank 2 would require 2 Points) '' Tier 1'' A Tier 1 power is generally capable of pushing and pulling your element where it already exists, or creating minute quantities of your element if it is less common. These are the weakest of the powers, but are used often due to their low advancement and celestial energy costs. Rebuke: '( Push and Pull the Elements to your Will) '''Rank 1': (Cost: Given at Character Creation) ''Small projectiles of your element, such as a fire ball, or pulling a small object near you. '''Rank 2': (Cost: 1' Point) Medium projectile of your element, such as a bolt of lightning. Rank 3: (Cost: 2 Points) Large projectiles, such as throwing a boulder, or pulling down a building with its own wieght. Imbue: ( Bestow your Element )'' Advancements: Rank 1: 1 Point Rank 2: 2 Points Rank 3: 3 Points Vengeance: '( Your Pain becomes your Strength ) Advancements: Rank 1: 1 Point Rank 2: 2 Points Rank 3: 3 Points Dismantle: '( Temporal: Unmake what was 'once whole ) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 1 Point) Pull apart small machines, such as a radio or a pistol. Rank 2: (Cost: 2 Points) ''Pull apart medium, or more complex machinery, such as a computer, assembly line, or even an assault rifle. '''Rank 3':'' ( Cost: 3 Points) Pull apart large and overly complex machines, such as artilery, vehicles, and advanced weapondry. 'Regeneration: '( Gaia: Restore flesh, blood, bone, and sinew ) '''Rank 1': (Cost: 1 Point) Heal small wounds such as large cuts or bruises Rank 2: (Cost: 2 Points) ''Heal medium wounds, such as repairing broken bounds, and possibly regrowing limbs. '''Rank 3':'' ( Cost: 3 Points) Heal heavy wounds, to the point where as long as your head remains, the entire body can be recreated over time. Body of Umbra: '( Umbra, Turn to shadows and become ethereal ) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 1 Point) Turn a single limb into shadows. Rank 2: (Cost: 2 Points) ''Change a large section of your body into shadows. '''Rank 3':'' ( Cost: 3 Points) Completely turn your body into shadows, making you invincible to most attacks for a short time. Zephyr: '''(Uranus, Move like the Wind) ''Abillity '''Rank 1: (Cost: 1 Point) Easily move large distances. Rank 2: (Cost: 2 Points) ''You become nimble and graceful, easily dodging attacks. '''Rank 3':'' ( Cost: 3 Points) Able to cover great distances with ease and dodge as if you were made of wind yourself. Category:Celestial Powers ''' Tier 2'' Tier 2 powers are more advanced, usually involving the manifestation of your god's element in larger quantites, and allows for finer manipulation of the elements into new shapes. These powers cost slightly more than Tier 1 powers, but have greater possibilities. Air Slice: '( Uranus: Sharpening the wind on impact ) '''Rank 1': (Cost: 2 Points) ''The winds slice towards the target, easily leaving cuts on open skin. '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) ''Sharpen the air, and adding force allows for deeper cuts and a larger attack. '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) Strike your target with air as sharp as a blade, leaving gashes and torn armor. ''Celestial Array: '( Temporal: Manipulate electrons in the air and in circuitry to do as you command ) (Extremly specialized power for hacking specialist) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) ''Remote Access computers, and can bypass firewalls. Creation: '( From Nothingness comes Form, From the Void comes Creation ) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) '' '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) '' '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) ''Dark Field: ''(Umbra: Create a pitfall into the realm of shadows) Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) '' '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) '' '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) ''Displacement:'' ''( Temporal: Manipulating space to teleport objects short distances ) '''Rank 1': (Cost: 2 Points) ''Move small objects a couple of feet from thier orignal position. '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) ''Teleport objects a short distance away, possibly through barriers. '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) ''Teleport objects to any location within your view. Icy Shell: '(Mercury: Ice shields you from the wrath of your enemies) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) Creates a half shell of thick ice around the caster, which moves as they move. Rank 2:'' (Cost: 4 Points)'' Creates a full shell of ice surrounding the caster, protecting them from all sides. Rank 3:'' (Cost: 6 Points)'' Adds spikes to the shield that may be launched as an attack, and thickens ice. ''Nix Atra: (Mercury/Soul: Mix the powers of ice and soul to create black ice, unmelting and eternal)'' Rank 1:'' (Cost: 2 Points) Fires a single shard of black ice at your enemy. '''Rank 2:' (Cost: 4 Points) The shard of black ice blossoms when it strikes an enemy, causing more damage. Rank 3:'' (Cost: 6 Points)'' The black ice can now be manipulated into new forms to suit the caster. See Soul Magic for more info ''Shadowy Tendrils: '(Umbra: Subdue your enemies with chains of shadow) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) '' '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) '' '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) ''Terrify: ''(Umbra: Scare enemies into submission) Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) '' '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) '' '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) ''Updraft: '( Uranus: Howling gusts of wind at your command ) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) ''Small gusts of winds capable of pushing back light enimies. '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) ''Create more powerful winds, pushing back and possibly knocking your target into the air. '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) Push the might of a hurricane into your target, knocking them around, nullifying any movement they attempt. ''Weaponsmithing: '( Temporal: Pulling parts together to create weapondry ) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) ''Create small, simple weapons such as daggers or swords. '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) ''Create more complex weapondry, such as pistols or rifles, and with proper know how more advanced artilery. '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) Create complex weapons, building weapons of your own imagination, and working with far more sophisticated materials, other than celestial or fomic weapons. '' Tier 3 Tier 3 powers involve advanced and creative uses of your god's element, using it to cause any sort of effect. This tier is reserved for slightly more powerful spells or spells that are specialized for a specific purpose. These spells are usually saved for larger groups of enemies, mor epowerful enemies, or special situations. Celestial Crystalization: '( Create an energy crystal from your own Celestial Enegry) '' '' '''Rank 1:'' (Cost: 3 Points) Create a crystal that will restore a single energy upon use.'' Rank 2:'' (Cost: 6 Points) Create a crystal that will restore two celestail energy upon use. '''Rank 3':'' (Cost: 9 Points) Create a crystal that will restore three energy upon use. Celestial Conduit: '( A Vassal of the Gods, Their Will is Yours ) '''Rank 1: (Cost: 2 Points) '' '''Rank 2': (Cost: 4 Points) '' '''Rank 3': (Cost: 6 Points) ''Eternal Winter: '( Mercury: Capture your enimies in a frozen field) '''Rank 1:'' (Cost: 3 Points) Traps everyone in a field of ice. '''Rank 2':'' (Cost: 6 Points) Everyone caught in the field is frozen AND damaged. '''Rank 3':'' (Cost: 9 Points) Allows for selection of who is frozen in field. Injection: '(Umbra: Impale your enemies with shadows) '''Rank 1:'' (Cost: 3 Points)'' Rank 2:'' (Cost: 6 Points)'' Rank 3:'' (Cost: 9 Points)'' ''It Will Rain:'' (Sangreal: Acidic blood rains from above) Rank 1: (Cost: 3 Points) Rank 2: (Cost: 6 Points) Rank 3:'' (Cost: 9 Points)'' ''Teleportation: '( Temporal: Traveling between Spaces ) '' '' '''Rank 1: (Cost: 3 Points) Teleport yourself to somewhere you can visualize clearly. Rank 2: (Cost: 6 Points) Teleport another willing bieng. Rank 3:'' (Cost: 9 Points)'' Teleport yourself and another. ''Twister: '( Uranus: Form a dizzying tornado around your target) '''Rank 1:'' (Cost: 3 Points) Surrounds opponents with a light twister, causing disorientation and reduced movement. '''Rank 2':'' (Cost: 6 Points) The tornado becomes more powerful, keeping an enemy in place, making combat difficult for them. '''Rank 3':'' (Cost: 9 Points) ''The tornado becomes quicker, forming a twister as the target is spun rapidly and effectively unable to react to any on coming attacks. Category:Celestial Powers